1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to soccer game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved soccer game apparatus wherein the same is directed to simulating soccer game play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soccer game structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,635; 4,372,556; 4,257,599; and 4,350,343. Prior art soccer games and the instant invention are directed to stimulating play and interest in soccer game construction and enjoyment.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by setting forth a game structure directed to the rapid play to more readily simulate a rapidly moving soccer game.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a new and improved soccer game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.